Completely Invisible
by Dramione Forever
Summary: He doesn't notice the torture and anguish that I go through every day, or the fact that I am torn between my feelings for him and my love for Victoire. Written for sky-azure teardrop on the nextgen fanatic's forum. Read and review please.


**Completely Invisible **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters they belong to JK Rowling.**

I instantly saw him coming in my direction**;** he was with my sister. He had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist while she clung to him. He whispered something in her ear which caused her to laugh. I hated to admit it but I envy Victoire simply because she has him. They caught sight of me and simultaneously broke into smiles as they approached.

I forced myself to smile back although I wanted nothing more than for them to keeping walking. "Hi, Dominique," Victoire said cheerfully. I hated the fact that she was so cheerful but I didn't mention it.

"Hi, Victoire," I replied politely. I nodded at him to acknowledge his presence. He smiled back at me.

It took everything in my power to stop my knees from jerking in that moment. He had such an incredible smile almost perfect some people would say. To me, his smile was perfect;His eyes the perfect mixture of hazel and dark brown, like melted chocolate. He was also very tall and handsome.

"Dominique would you like to join Teddy and I in the garden?" Victoire asked. Her voice jogged me from my daze, and I blinked feeling disgusted with myself; I'd been staring at him for too long, yet again.

Victoire, luckily, didn't notice anything; Even if she did, she would most likely suspect I'd been lost in a daydream. I tried to focus solely on her; telling myself that-for the moment-Teddy was non-existent and it was just her and I in the room. I swallowed, taking a moment to compose myself before I answered.

"No, I have to go to the library and finish my studying as I have a few essays left to do. Thanks for the invite though, Victoire,"

It was a blatant lie, but I had done it with ease**.** I had even managed to keep my voice steady, not giving anything away. She stared at me with that knowing look of hers that she does so well. I knew what she was doing; she was trying to figure out if I was okay. I smiled at in an attempt to reassure her. "You two go relax and have fun," I said making my voice cheerful.

Victoire stared at me for a few seconds which felt like an eternity to me. Finally she nodded then she hugged me. I couldn't help but smile as her arms encircled my waist; she was my sister and I loved her even if at times I was jealous of her, she was still my sister "We will catch up later tonight then," she said firmly as she pulled away from me.

I nodded in agreement wishing that they would just hurry up and leave me alone. I had lied to her because I knew that it would be too hard for me to be in their company for long**-**especially in front of him**-**and not make an utter full of myself**.** I felt a little guilty too though; I liked my sister's boyfriend! Unfortunately no matter how hard I try I can't help the way I feel.

She began to walk away, but not before she gave me one final look, obviously still not satisfied with my answer. I knew that she wouldn't let the matter drop. She would grill me about it later, that was a given. I sighed inwardly in relief as they started to walk away, it was almost over.

"Bye Dominique," Teddy called over his shoulder. I could just make out the upward curve of his lips on his profile as he walked away.

Teddy has come to stay for the remainder of the summer, and I've hardly spent any time in his company. I deliberately make sure that I don't have to spend a lot of time with him unless I'm forced to. I was glad that I only had two days left**.** Two days until I returned to Hogwarts and then I would'nt have to see him again until Christmas. Shaking my head, I laughed at myself; who was I kidding**?** I knew I would end up thinking about him the moment I left; just like I had done constantly for months now.

I knew that this was not some stupid girly crush or simple infatuation; no I knew in my heart that it was so much more. I knew that I loved him; wholeheartedly. He would never be mine though; he loved Victoire and belonged to her. I knew this and accepted it, but still, a tiny part of me still dared to hope. Every time he spoke to her, all the romantic gestures he would do, and all the times he made her laugh was like a dagger to my heart. Seeing them together made me ache inside, in places I never knew existed.

I will never have him, this I know; but the one thing that hurts the most is that I don't think he knows how much he hurts me. He doesn't notice the torture and anguish that I go through every day**,** or the fact that I am torn between my feelings for him and my love for Victoire. No, he doesn't see me. Teddy just see's Victoire's little sister. A kid. I simply fade into the background when Victoire is around, and he never notices me. I am completely invisible to him.

**Author Note: This piece was written for sky-azure teardrop on the nextgen forum. It was originally supposed to be a drabble for the nextgen drabble tag using the prompt I don't think he knows how much he hurts me. It however turned into a much longer piece. I would like to thank Aaliyanna's-SeventhHeaven for betaing this fic for me. I loved writing this piece and it is also the first fic I have wrote for a while. I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic. Please read and review, it would be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
